User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Below Zero! Season 2 Episode 7: She Will Be Loved (2)
Main Plot: Adriana (Adriana wakes up and holds her head. mages of a guy play over and over again in her head. Adriana gets up and walks over to the door.) Adriana: Oh damn my head hurts! (Adriana lies back down and closes her eyes; a brief image pops ito her head.) Adriana: Shh, you won't remember anything. (Adriana immediately sits up.) Opening Subplot: Jake (Jake and Damon walk down the hall holding hands.) Jake: I love you. Damon: I love you too. (Jake and Damon kiss.) Damon: So have you found a job yet? Jake: Damon, honey, if I didn't have one an hour ago then I don't have one now. Damon: Jut asking. I have to go to Theater Arts. Bye Love ya. Damon: Okay, okay. Just asking. I have to go to Theater Arts, love you, bye. (Damon walks off, Star walks up to Jake.) Star: That was sweet. So have you made your decision? Jake: No not yet. (Jake walks away.) Third Plot: Ian (Ian is talking to Carrie on facerange.) Ian: Hello lovely. Carrie: Hello Sexy. Ian: So are we gonna meat up today after school? Carrie: Yeah, at my house? Ian: You know it. Bye. Carrie: Bye. (Ian logs off of facerange and smiles, Zander walks up to him.) Ian: Guess what! Zander: What? Ian: Carrie and I are meeting back at her place. Zander: Woe, you guys are moving on fast. Ian: Yeah? So what? Zander: I just don’t want you…to get hurt. Ian: Thanks. I won’t I promise. (The bell rings.) Ian: See you later! (Zander and Ian walk in different halls.) Main Plot: Adriana (Adriana is walking to class and a guy walks up to her.) Donovan: Hey, I’m not sure if you remember me but we meet last night at your party. Adriana: Sorry I was pretty wasted. Donovan: Its fine, I just wanted to stop by and say hi. Adriana: Okay, okay. Donovan: And to ask you if, maybe, you wanted to go get some coffee at JavaStar after school today. Adriana: You’re sweet, but I just got out of a bad relationship. Donovan: Yeah I heard about that. But I could be your rebound. Adriana: I’m kinda taking a break from guys for a while. Donovan: Oh I understand. But if you change your mind here’s my number. (Donovan reaches his hand toward Adriana and touches her; Adriana starts to remember things from last night and falls to the ground.)'' Donovan: Woe, are you okay? Adriana: I-I-have to go! (Molly starts blushing) Sub Plot: Jake (Jake gets a picture message from Star on his iPhone. It’s a sext.) Jake: WTF? Star: You know you liked it. Jake: I have a boyfriend! Who I love more than anything else. Star: Image how much he’ll live you if you have your own money. Jake: He loves me no matter what! Star: Let’s be for real here! Damon’s a whore; he goes for whatever guy will date him and whatever guy has money. You just happen to be the guy who will take him :’( but no money. Jake: Damon’s nothing like that! If anyone’s a whore it’s you! Star: Oh baby I know. But don’t come crying to me because some hotter guy with a better body and a lot more money comes and Damon dumbs you like your nothing! Jake:…. Star: But image if you have money! He’ll never dumb you. Never. Jake: Meet me in my car after school. (Jake looks at his phone sad.) Third Plot: Ian (Zander walks up to Ian.) Zander: Look, Ian, I was thinking. Ian: Okay? Zander: I don’t think you should go meet, Carrie. Ian: What? Zander: What if she like hurts you or rapes you. Ian: Look, Zander, I can worry about myself! Zander: But, Ian…. (Ian starts to walk away.) Ian: I can worry about myself! Don’t worry about me! Okay? Main Plot: Adriana (Adriana is in the bathroom and Images of Donovan raping her play over and over again in her head.) Adriana: (crying) ''No, I wasn’t raped! No! No! This doesn’t happen to people like me no! ''(Adriana see’s that she’s crying.) Adriana: I’m weak! (Adriana starts hitting the mirror.) Adriana: (hitting the mirror.) I’m weak! I’m weak! I’m weak! (Adriana nickels are bloody, Lindsay walks in.) '' Lindsay: OH my god! Adi! What happen! ''(Adriana runs over to Lindsay and hugs her.) Adriana: (crying) I was raped! Lindsay: No, Adi, were you? Adriana: (crying) Yes. Lindsay: I’m so sorry, this is my entire fault! (Crying) ''I’m so sorry. Adriana: ''(crying) It’s not your fault. Lindsay: I’m so sorry, Adi! I’m gonna help you get through this! I promise! Adriana: Okay…. (Adriana and Lindsay hug.) Lindsay: You’re my best friend Adriana: I love you. Lindsay: I love you too. (There still hugging each other, crying.) Subplot: Jake (Jake and Star walk into a house.) Jake: You promise, Damon won’t find out? Star: Not unless he looks up straight people internet porn. Jake: What if he, what if he looks up my name. Star: Your porn star name is gonna be, Jeremy Starr. Jake: I’m not 18. Star: This guy doesn’t care. Now just go in there and get naked. Jake: Okay. (Jake breaths heavy and then walks the room. Star smiles. A guy walks out of room.) Nathaniel: Did you get him to agree? Star: Yep, he’s in there waiting for you to flim him. Nathaniel: Great. (Nathaniel walks into the room and Star smiles.) Third Plot: Ian (Ian and Carrie are sitting on a love seat kissing.) Ian: I have to go. Carrie: You’re leaving? Ian: I have to get home. Carrie: Don’t lie to me! I know you’re going to meet another girl! Ian: Clam down! Carrie: Why do you have to lie to me? Huh? Why! Ian: I’m gonna go. (Carrie hits Ian.) '' Carrie: I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. Ian: It’s fine, I’ll text you later. ''(Ian runs out.) Main Plot: Adriana (Adriana walks out of the doctor’s office.) Adriana: I don’t have any STD’s. Lindsay: That’s good. Now let’s go to the cops. Adriana: What? No! Lindsay: You have to tell them. Adriana: (lying) But I don’t know who it was. (Lindsay holds Adriana) Lindsay: You have to tell your parents. Adriana: I will just, not now. Lindsay: Adi, you have to. Tonight. Adriana: Just worry about yourself! Lindsay: Adi. Adriana: Just leave me alone! (Adriana walks away and starts crying, Lindsay runs after her.)'' Lindsay: Adi, come on. I just care about you! Adriana: If you care about me you won't talk to me ever again! (Adriana runs away from Lindsay, Lindsay looks away crying.) Category:Blog posts